


linger on...

by romanticsteggy



Series: wordless i love you's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dorks in Love, Drunk!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, literally just fluff, promp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticsteggy/pseuds/romanticsteggy
Summary: prompt: washing their back/hair in the shower(prompt from 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr)





	linger on...

**Author's Note:**

> i made this account to have a place to post my super long steve story i am working on (which may never see the light of day at this point) but in the meantime decided to post these little one shots i've written from writing prompts on tumblr. i would really appreciate feedback, i truly live for it!

Bucky had been anxiously toying with his phone since the moment you left. He had given you a far too indulgent kiss before holding you in his arms longer than necessary.

“I’ll be home by eleven, one at the latest.” You hummed in his ear as he clung to you.

“Let me know where you guys end up, or don’t end up. I don’t know, just text me, ok?” He fretted.

Finally, pulling away, you laid a delicate kiss to his chin, “Always.”

You were meeting up with some old friends in the city tonight, getting some dinner and maybe hit a bar or two. That’s where Bucky stiffened.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you, he did, with his whole being to be accurate. But he didn’t trust a few of the girls you were going out with. While you were friends with most, there were a couple of catty, bad eggs in the group that Bucky wanted to keep you away from at all costs. He wondered why you even decided to go, before drifting back to a conversation you had briefly had a couple of months ago.

“Sometimes it’s hard,” You casually mentioned, “You guys are in and out of here like a revolving door, and sometimes I wish I had people outside of the team to hang out with while you’re all gone.”

Bucky knew that these random girls from college and your old internship weren’t your first choice of people to hang out with. But, you already knew them and that was easier than venturing out into New York to find a new best friend. So, Bucky bit his tongue as he watched you earlier nervously sift through outfits, looking for the one that made you look good, but not like you were trying to look good.

As you finally left that night, in his old leather jacket over the sexy, yet classy, navy blue cocktail dress you had deemed worthy, Bucky puttered around the apartment aimlessly.

Steve and Sam were in Chile on a mission, and he and Nat weren’t really the type of friends who hung out alone. They both prefered to have Steve, Sam, Clint, hell even Tony as a buffer in a situation. 

So, without anyone to call (and fully realizing how lonely you must get when he’s away) he flipped channels and texted you check in or just because he couldn’t stop himself from typing out messages. 

B, 9:23 PM: Get there alright?

(Y/N), 9:25 PM: yep, sitting down to eat now, xox

B, 9:25 PM: Everyone behaving?

(Y/N), 9:29 PM: alyssa still a bitch, but what’s new? it’s nice to see riley

B, 9:29 PM: I’m sorry, sweetheart. I love you, I hope you steer clear of her.

(Y/N) 9:31 PM: tryin to lol, ily2

B, 10:15 PM: Seinfeld is on, didn’t you say that one is good?

B, 10:15 PM: Or was that Friends?

B, 10:16 PM: Or both?

B, 10:38 PM: You guys still at dinner?

B, 10:44 PM: Do you know where my white headphones are? I can only find the blue and I hate those ones.

B, 11:01 PM: I just read an article about a pet adoption in Brooklyn! We should go.

B, 11:18 PM: What’s that song that goes like “Linger oooooooooonnnnnn” and it’s really drawn out? You love it, we listen to it in the car all the time.

B, 11:18 PM: It’s stuck in my head.

B,11:21 PM: And it makes me think of you.

B, 11:36 PM: Hope you not responding means you are having fun. Hope all is well!

B, 12:03 AM: It’s gettin’ late, babydoll. I’m going to start getting ready for bed. Please text me back when you see this so I know you’re safe. I love you.

Bucky dejectedly slipped his phone into his sweatpants and walked to your shared bedroom. He knew he had no reason to be worried, you most likely left your phone in your purse on vibrate and hadn't seen his texts. It was something you did often so it seemed to be the most logical explanation. But it was hardwired into his DNA to to paranoid, to worry about your whereabouts and what was happening around you. He was learning to quiet the anxious voice in his head, but it was still ever present. If he had his way, he’d be with you every second of every day, arm around you protectively and staring at you with his puppy dog eyes and at everyone else with his murder ones. But, he knew that wasn’t healthy, and he was trying to get better, not pick up anymore troublesome habits.

While brushing his teeth and humming the small segment of melody of the song still stuck in his head, Bucky heard the familiar sound of the elevator chiming, and the heavy doors opening. His heart sped up and he smiled widely around the brush and foaming toothpaste in his mouth. Spitting into the sink and rising his toothbrush, he quickly made his way to the kitchen where the elevator opened too.

On his way, with a little pep in his step from the excitement to see his girl, he heard your quiet murmurings and snickering giggles. A slamming cabinet was followed by an oh shit and more hushed giggles. When Bucky finally rounded the corner, he found you drinking a large glass of water: both hands gripping the sweating glass, barefoot- curling your toes and shifting your weight, hair slightly disheveled and your (his) jacket hanging just over your shoulders. If he thought his grin was big before, the one he wore now was ridiculous. Bucky silently wondered how it was possible for someone to look so beautiful while obliviously drinking water.

When you had finished off the glass, you removed your lips with a dramatic ah, before wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Bucky leaned against the wall, waiting for you to notice his presence and watched you adoringly. You teetered from side to side, bracing your hands on the counter before huffing a sigh. You still hadn’t noticed him and that made Bucky chuckle. That did the trick. You finally turned to face him, your face lighting up with a giddy smile.

“Bucky!” You exclaimed, launching yourself towards him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

Anticipating this, Bucky grabbed you gracefully and kept you from falling (silently thanking earlier you for discarding your heels) and held you to his chest. He already felt better knowing you were safe and warm in his embrace.

“Hi gorgeous.” He smiled down at you.

“I’m drunk.” You blurted out, like he had been entragating you.

Bucky chuckled again, “I can see that, doll. That mean you had a fun time?”

“Eh, s’ok.” You shrugged, “Thought I liked them more than I guess I really did. They aren’t very nice.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed as his clenched your waist tighter. He swore if he found out one of those girls said a single mean thing to you, he was going to go-

“But Riley was nice t’see. We talked for a long time and laughed a lot!” Your expression did a one eighty, which was the only thing that calmed Bucky down from his thoughts of maiming mean girls.

“And drank a lot from what I can guess.” Bucky snickered, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead as he spoke. 

“Hey! Not too much! I know m’limit. S’why I came home, m’bein’ responsible.” You slurred your proud sentence.

“Plus, missed you. Bars aren’t fun without you.” You moved to snuggle closer to him.

Bucky’s felt his heart literally skip a beat, his stomach flipping in unison. Drunk you was a lot of things, and honest was always one. It was usually a good thing, like telling him a little secret or how beautiful you thought he was... expect for the time you very casually told him that you hated his brown shoes so much you wanted to burn them. That one stung a little.

“I am pretty fun.” He smirked, tightening his hold around your waist.

You grinned up at him, “You are! I love goin’ out with ya.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Bucky kissed your forehead before starting to pull away from you, earning a whine.

“Hey, I ain’t goin’ far, we just need to go to bed.”

“M’not tired.” You pouted, bouncing your knees in protest.

“Sure you aren’t.” He replied sarcastically.

“M’not! I want to do something!” Your words were becoming very jumbled.

“Is a shower something enough for you?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, just tryin’ make me sleepy.” You pouted again.

“Or I have ulterior motives and just want to get my girlfriend all soapy and naked.” He smirked, pulling completely from your arms and slowly walking backwards towards your bedroom.

You got the hint, and your pouting was completely forgotten, “Les’hower!”

You then attempted to run past him, but your wobbly knees had other plans. Again, Bucky easily caught you and then guided you to the en suite, both of you ripe with giggles as he began to undress you, then himself. He knew what he was doing, this wasn’t his first time undressing you or dealing with drunk you. Bucky wasn’t actually going to have sex with you while you were this intoxicated, but he knew a shower was a sure fire way to make you sleepy. The hot water and Bucky’s smoothing words and touches never failed.

After you were both ready, Bucky helped you into the shower before closing the large glass door and turning on the water. You clung to him like a koala once inside, your nose brushing across the nape of his neck with your arms roamed his stomach freely. Your finger came to trace his belly button, cause him to ripple and jerk away a little.

“Ticklish.” You muttered to the back of his neck, the steam already doing it’s job.

Bucky hummed a laugh at your comment before pulling you around to his front.

“Tip,” He tapped your temple lightly and you did as he said, tipping your head back so the water could soak your hair and not your eyes.

Bucky squirted shampoo into his hands while did so, “Back towards me, baby.”

The way you followed his commands without hesitation or questioning light a fire in Bucky that he didn’t think could ever be put out. You trusted him just as much as he trusted you, and that was never something he was going to be able to get over.

The routine you were doing now was one that was well practiced, so there was no need not to trust him, but still. Knowing that you would allow Bucky to do something so domestic, so intimate, made him warm all over. And the water had nothing to do with it. He never thought he’d get little moments like this with the women he loved in his lifetime. And now that you had given them to him, he never wanted to take one for granted.

Bucky massaged the product into your scalp and you contently sighed under his touch, moving so your back was pressed flush to his chest. It made Bucky’s work a little harder, but he didn’t mind. You lulled your head to the side and ran your nose along his neck in a short line, leaving sporadic kisses on the trail, and melting into him as he massaged your scalp.

“Always smell good.” You remarked softly, feeling Bucky’s chest rumble soon after.

When Bucky felt his work was done, he tapped your side and you followed his wordless command. Turning towards him and tipping your head back towards the water again. Securing you on your feet with his left arm around your waist, the other went up to make sure all the shampoo was being washed away. Bucky would drop the occasional kiss to your cheek or collarbone while he did, watching small streams of water gather on the contours of your skin and running down to your feet.

You were such a raw, classic beauty like this. Makeup slightly smudged under your eyes, hair slick with water, chest heaving and glued to him.

Pressing his lips lightly to yours, you gave him a lazy smile in return, before mumbling unintelligibly and leaning forward to rest in his neck and on his shoulder again.

Your skin was warm to the touch and softer than anything he had ever felt, like silk cocooning him.

“Almost done, baby.” Bucky cooed, knowing you were seconds from collapsing.

You just nodded and burrowed deeper into his embrace.

Soon, Bucky was satisfied with his washing of you and turned off the facet. Still holding most of your weight, he pulled you out of the shower and slipped you into his thick terry cloth robe, knowing it was your favorite. Tightening the ties around your waist, he then lead you carefully out into the bedroom and sat you on the bed. Bucky started to walk towards your dresser before you halted him. You were already trying to drunkenly shake your shoulder free from the robe.

“No,” You said, “Just like this.”

And Bucky got the message. He stripped you from the robe he just wrapped you in, draping it over the old antique chair near your vanity. You were already pushing away the tidy blankets and climbing under all the covers and patting the spot next to you weakly.

“Bucky,” You whined, making a limp grabby hand at him.

Affection bloomed in his chest as he slipped under the sheets next to you, pulling them snugly over both of you. You quickly came to snuggle up as close as you possible could to him, needed to feel his skin, unimpeded by anything else.

“Thanks you, Buck. I loauve you.” Your slurred words only getting worse with your new fond exhaustion.

“Anytime, baby, you know that.” Bucky replied softly, kissing the crown of your head.

As you both shut your eyes and started to drift off, Bucky heard you almost silently humming. And he recognized the melody.

“So you did see my texts?” He lazily smirked, eyes still shut.

“‘Course. S’Pale Blue Eyes, baby.” You nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

Bucky hummed in recognition, finally connecting the dots in his memory.

“Linger on, your pale blue eyes.” You sang sleepily quietly, kissing his sternum.

Bucky grinned in the darkness, pulling you impossibly close, “Linger on pale blue eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, maybe let me know with a kudo or a comment! or a bookmark,,,,, if u really liked it (no pressure lmao) anyways, thank you for reading!! (:


End file.
